Welcome to Brat Camp
by SilverSilkySesshoTail
Summary: Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru are sent to a camp 60 miles away from civilization in hope to correct their issues. But little did the field workers know that they where in for the most dangerous ride they have ever experenced. Chapter one is up a
1. Chapter 1: Road trip from hell

Brat Camp

Chapter one-

"Welcome to brat camp; this is the place where your problem child will be taken away in mid-fall for 40 to 60 days. Right now we have a number of four teens here, but we will have more joining us." The Leader of the field workers address the parents with a smile like he was advertising a beach vacations rather than the boot camp that would tourcher the broken teens.

One parent step forward and filled out the sheet. She was fairly old and had a patch over one eye from a childhood accident. "What ever it takes to change them."

She nodded her head towards the leader and walked off. Because of her boldness the other parents rushed forward to sign. All hoping the camp experience would have an impact on their children.

Most of the women cried as they filled out the release for the child. But for the sake of the children they let go.

A black SUV stopped in front of the home base of the organization "Brat Camp". The leader let out the call for the teens to step out of the truck.

As the first door opened two lean teens stepped out. One looked to be 17 while the other looked to be 19. They had amazing features that took the field mentors back. They both had long silver hair and distinctive amber eyes. The youngest had a black bandana tied on his head while the other had strange painted demonic marking upon his forehead and cheeks.

The leader yelled for the other two to step out of the truck. The door opened and first came a lean mid-teen girl with mid-back length ebony hair and blue eyes.

As the girl stepped aside a taller older looking girl stepped out. She had long brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail. Her eyes a dark chocolate brown staring straight ahead of her with out recognition.

"Welcome the four of you are here at an organization called Brat Camp. Here you'll be blindfolded and taken miles away from any civilization in hopes to get past your problem or what ever the reasons you were sent here by your parents and/or guardians." The leader stepped aside to revel four heavy looking hiking back packs. "This is what you will be living off of for the next month and a half. Blind folds are being distributes. Please tie them tight and take a seat back into the truck."

They all stepped back into the truck this time blindfolded. Their emotions going wild with fury or dead as their blank expression.

"This really suck, Damn it." The younger of the two brothers named Inuyasha stated bluntly.

Inuyasha has issues controlling his violent temper. He always gets into fights with bullies that bagger other kids. He is known for his colorful language and pride to not back down from a challenge.

"Shut up." The girl named Kagome said angrily.

Kagome has lost her trust in any male person who comes near her. Since her dad left she has been suspended from her schools for fighting with abusive male figures.

"What did you say bitch?" Inuyasha turned towards the back seat sniffing at the air trying to find the chick that had just spoke to him as if he was a dog. (Still Blind folded)

"I said shut up. What is with the male species that makes them whine about everything that doesn't go their way?" Kagome crossed her arms and sat back.

"There is nothing wrong with the male persons; its psychotic wenches like you that mess up everything." Inuyasha snorted with a growl and clenched fists.

"What did you say, dog boy?" Kagome yelled with her fists up ready to sock him if he got any closer.

"Kagome, stop. " Sango touched her friend on the shoulder. "Older brother, restrain your brother. Before something happens that we will both regret."

Sango has lost trust in everyone except her best friend Kagome. She is constantly in fights rather it be helping her friend or doing on her own reasons. It has been stated that she lost her trust in people when her little brother was murdered by her step father, Naraku. That was the breaking point; Naraku is now in the critical care ward in the local prison.

"He is no relative of mine." Sesshomaru stated coldly but despite what he said he held Inuyasha back from jumping the seat.

Sesshomaru has been destructive ever since his mother died when he was a child. He has locks himself behind a wall not trusting anyone. He is constantly fighting with his half-brother and his guardian. He has home and control issues and doesn't take kindly to anyone who threatens his sister.

"Don't touch me you, bastard!" Inuyasha pulled back from him.

"Fine." Sesshomaru pulled out his cd player and blared it high. The disturbed screaming in her ear.

"Can't we just past the time in silence?" Sango also pulled out her cd player and turned up the volume to blue burns to orange.

"Fine" Inuyasha said pulling out his black baseball and tossed it up in the air.

"Fine." Kagome pulled out her ipod and listened to fall out boy in a sort of daze.

And so the car ride went on as the four juveniles were dragged farther from what they knew in to the wilderness.

A/N Hey guys this is idea came to me as my sister and I sat and watched "Brat Camp". I started to think of the Inuyasha group coming to brat camp to solve their "problems"

Tell me what you think and with some ideas for the forwarding chapters.

PLeAsE rEvIeW!


	2. Chapter 2:Who gets the last laugh

Chapter Two: who gets the last laugh?

"Finally!" Inuyasha jumped out of the parked SUV and ripped off his blind fold before any word could leave the field leader's mouth. With a look around the happy filled look faded from his face. _'Oh look sand, sand, shrubs, and more sand.'_ "Well this is great."

The others stepped out of the truck with shocked expressions on their faces. Where were they? With what they saw it appeared that they were in the middle of the desert.

"Umm… Hello."

They all turned to see a rigid looking man standing in front of them. He had long wavy black hair and dark beady eyes. "Welcome, this will be your new home for the next 60 or so days. I will be your father and leader in that time. My name is Little Big Bear."

Inuyasha was about to make a snide remark but was stopped dead by the idiot's name. "Ha ha ha… Who in the hell named you that. It just screams pansy."

Sango leaned towards Kagome. "How did he make it through high school?"

Kagome snickered and cleared her throat to get Little Big Bear's attention. "You know you can pay to get your named changed…"

On and on the teasing went followed by laughter and more teasing. With each remark the leader's face changed five more shades of red.

Inuyasha took this as an invitation. "You are started to look like raw meat. You better be careful because your older brother, Big Big Bear, might come out and eat you."

With that all four laughed vigorously. This was the last straw with in moments the leader had all of them gagged.

The leader turned his back and look out at the sun that faded under the horizon. "Ha ha ha who has the last laugh now?"

"We do." Inuyasha said bluntly, he held the cloth that was used to gag him in his hand.

"How did you…"

Sango waved her hands in front of her. "You didn't tie our hands back."

Kagome smirk and crossed her arms over her chest. "And despite what you think we can do things for ourselves."

The color drained from little big bears face as he slowly slipped down to the ground losing all consciousness.

"Well I'm tired." Kagome yawned and grabbed her stuff from the back of the truck and headed to the large tent a few yards away.

"Yeah." Sango grabbed her stuff and followed her energetic friend towards the tent.

Kagome laid out her sleeping bag and began to dig through her bag for her pajamas which where just a plain black t-shirt that said "punk and disorderly," (which also happened to be two sizes to big.) and a pair of baggy green cargo pants. She jumped around trying desperately to fight the pants that refused to pull over her waist while Sango pulled out a plain grey t-shirt and a pair of tan cargo pants.

Kagome pulled of her shirt and began to put her night shirt on when the boys had finally decided to join them. Even though they had very bad timing.

Kagome let out a scream when she noticed Inuyasha staring mesmerized by her (couch couch) assets.

Inuyasha quickly ducked out of the tent and was about to straighten up when he felt a razor sharp object fly by his left cheek. "What the hell?"

"I am going to cut off your…. and you are going to die a slow. Oh so slow! Painful death."

Kagome came out of the tent her face the color of blood and she appeared to have steam coming out of her ears. She pulled two daggers from her belt of her pants. "Say your prayers dog boy."

Inuyasha normally would have been cocky and beat the living shit out of her like he did at home, but some how this girl. A meer girl had made a feeling come alight in his very being. He was scared of this feeling.

Kagome stared down into his amber orbs and found herself lost in them. She hadn't noticed them before and seemed to be drawed into them. She had never seen such eyes that were so soulful, with depth like the dead sea.

The knifes slowly drifted down into the dirt as she turned away and walked over to a large boulder off to the far side of the camp. She plopped down and wrapped her arms around her knees.

Inuyasha stood up and dusted himself off. He picked up the daggers and felt another thing that he had never experienced before. _' Why do I feel this way. Why do I feel terrible for making her mad, for making her upset.' _

He sighed and walked over to where Kagome sat atop the rock.

"Kagome."

"What do you want Inuyasha?" Kagome said her voice not filled with anger or annoyance but calmness and tranquility.

"I'm… I'm sorry."

"Whatever it doesn't matter. I stopped caring what other people thought a long time ago."

"Why…"

A/N

Well that's the ended to chapter two the suspense is killing me. Are the falling in love… I don't know yet. Well I hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long I had a bad case of writers block.

Anyway…

**SxyStallion666- thanks for the support I hope chapter two doesn't disappoint you.**

**Ladyofthewest15- Thanks for the love. I sorry I took so long to update. I hope you like it.**

And so here is the end of chapter two which brings the beginning of chapter three I hope to have it out in about three days time. 

So guys if you have any suggestions about chapter three review please. It only takes 16 seconds to write a sentence. And I take Insults too. I want your opinion.

ja ne

Silversilkysesshotail


	3. Chapter 3: The meal to remember

Chapter Three: The Meal to remember.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He surprised himself as a feeling of intrigue rise inside him. "Why did you stop caring what other people think?"

Kagome spun on her heels and clench her fists until her small knuckles turned white. "Because the screw-ups like you are the ones that are doing the thinking. Judge Mental Bastard."

Kagome stocked of not paying one speck of attention to the fuming Inuyasha and marched back to the camp fire where Sango and Sesshomaru sat debating on something or another. "Hey guys what's up."

Kagome was grateful for the warmth of the fire. The sun was going down and the temperature dropped drastically. She felt her checks flush as the heat seemed to wrap around her like a large blanket.

"Nothing, just Fluffy here thinks the people who rides horses and enters into competitions like show jumping and cross country is a rich snob." Sango laid flat on her stomach on one of the soft fleece blankets that seemed to be spread all around the fire. The latest edition to Horse Life magazine lay opened in front of her.

Kagome scrutinized Sesshomaru, even when he was sitting he appeared to be tall and leanly built as Inuyasha is. His thin lips where pursed into a thin line giving him a menacing look. Though Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had the same amber orbs they were different. Inuyasha had widened young looking eyes filled with soulful pride and strength while his brothers were slated almost almond shaped eyes.

Sesshomaru did not have dog ears as Inuyasha did. Instead he looked like he had elf ears, pale and fairly pointed. But the dark blue moon on his forehead and pink eye shadow drew deep into her intrigue. She smiled evilly and poked Sango in the ribs to get her attention. "Hey, Sesshomaru, Why do you wear eye shadow? I though that was just a girl thing."

Sango's hand flew to her mouth as she half-heartedly tried to stifle the laughter that sprang up from her throat.

Sesshomaru looked up from his book in his lap and turned his menacing gaze towards Kagome. "What! I do not wear eye shadow. I was born with these markings."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest in a determined manner. She wasn't going to be thrown that easily. "Prove it."

"What?" Sesshomaru snapped his dark bond book shut. And rolled his eyes in frustration.

"You hear the girl, prove it. Prove that you are not some pansy cross dressing freak that finds it a thrill to wear pink eye shadow." With a smile wide on her face Sango sat up and placed a few more sticks into the fire. She was starting to feel the chill from the night air.

"How boring." Sesshomaru took one of his clawed fingers and ran it gingerly over the lid of his eye and held it out for Kagome and Sango to see.

They lean forward and examined it closely. True to his word there wasn't a speck of pink on his finger. Sango stood refusing to lose to the white haired fluffy-tailed freak. She walked around the crackling fire and sat down in front of Fluffers. Her face was an inch from his. "You didn't rub hard enough."

Sesshomaru looked and Sango somewhat shocked. He had never let a girl or anyone of that matter this close to him. Her sent corrupted his senses. She smelled of clean soap and mint.

She took her finger and ran gently it over his eyelid. "There." Sango looked at her finger tip. To her surprise there was no pink powder on her finger. "You were telling the truth." Sango looked up at Sesshomaru, their eyes connected. With there adjoined stares about a million feeling past through them. 1...2…3…Then it was broken and they were both left with a feeling of emptiness.

Sango let out a loud fake yawn in Sesshomaru's face and stretched her arms. "Well, Its time for me to hit the old dusty trail." With that she stood up and hurried off to the sleeping tent.

Sesshomaru stood frozen to the spot with his eyes wide. 'I never had anyone that close to me and yawn in my face.'

Kagome smiled playfully. She knew that her friend had just made a scene just to get away from Sesshomaru, not because she was wrong in the whole eye shadow debate, but because she was she was going to feel something for the ruthless demon that sat across from the slowly dying fire. "That was weird."

"Frightening, was the word I was thinking of." Sesshomaru smirked and nodded politely to Kagome. "Good night, tell Sango I said the same."

"You're not coming to the tent?" Kagome stood up and enstinguised the remains of the fire.

"No, I think I am going to go for a walk first." Sesshomaru muttered and walked off disappearing into the shadowed mist of dead night.

Kagome shook her head smiling at the thought of the odd demon brothers. She picked up the magazines Sango had left and a lantern and headed back to the sleeping tent.

Sesshomaru trudged through the crisp dark colored leaves as he walked. He was following the sent of his brother who had ventured off after getting screamed at by the ebony hair girl that was called Kagome.

He had no idea what his brother had said because he said it too lightly and gingerly for his high hearing to pick up over Sango trying to prove that she wasn't some rich snob as Sesshomaru had so labeled her type. Of course he didn't think Sango was a snobby girl with a rich daddy but that didn't matter at the moment.

What ever Inuyasha had said it struck a sensitive nerve setting her off like a ticking time-bomb. Though Inuyasha refused to show it to anyone, least of all him, that he was intrigued by the girl.

Sesshomaru pulled himself out of the depths of his thought in time to catch the redirection of Inuyasha's sent. It was now above him mixed with the smell of bark.

"Sulking in a tree again? I have never seen you get so flustered when a girl tells you off." Sesshomaru leaned his back against the rough, hard, truck of the tree in which Inuyasha sat a few feet above.

"Shut the hell up Sesshomaru." Inuyasha tapped his claw-like nails aggressively against his knee that was covered by dark denim jeans.

"Why did I strike a nerve?" Sesshomaru felt an amused smirk come across his features. "I think she likes you."

"What do you know you fag?" Inuyasha scuffed at the fact that Sesshomaru knowing anything about the way anyone felt. He didn't have any feeling; he was a cold empty shell. And in some way Inuyasha envied him because of that.

"Let's go back." Sesshomaru kicked of the trunk and dusted the stray flecks of bark of his t-shirt and jeans.

"Why are you cold, poor thing?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically. He jumped down from his perch and landed in the crouching position.

"We don't get cold, you idiot." Sesshomaru stuffed his fist gingerly in his pockets following the sent of burning oil most likely from a lantern and clean soap.

"Sarcasm is not in your vocabulary." Inuyasha muttered and walked along his half-brother. "You need a dictionary."

"Oh it is in my vocabulary. I just choose not to use it."

They came out of the wood and walked over to the orange-lit tent. They stopped a few paces away as two girl voices invaded their hearing.

"Come on, Sango-Chan, tell the truth, what was with the goo-goo eyes you were giving each other back at the fire." plopped down on her dark red sleeping bag and watched her friend pace back and forth like she did most nights when she couldn't sleep.

"Nothing, Kagome can you just drop it. Anyway I don't trusted him enough to feel anything whether it be fury of liking." Sango picked up her square brush and pulled the ponytail out of her hair letting it fall lazily around her shoulders and down her back. "Yeah well what about you and Mr. Cocky, his name is Inuyasha right."

Kagome blushed and she quickly turned her head in hopes to hide it from Sango. As quick as it was it didn't escape Sango's attention. "Nothing, I hate him just like I hate the rest of the male species."

"Right, well, I don't believe you." Sango sat down Indian-style on her lush-green sleeping bag. "You know you are having some sort of feelings for him…." Near the end of her statement Sango cutoff as the two boys walked in the tent.

This of course did not stop Kagome. She smiled and said mildly. "Does humor, envy, and fury fit into that category?" Kagome turned her pillow sideways and turned her back on them so she faced the cream tent wall.

"Good night, Kagome-Chan." She smiled and lay back on her own pillow. "Good night guys." She turned the switch of the lantern and was wrapped in a blanket of cool darkness.

"Good night." All three said in unison.

The night went through peacefully and for the first time in three months Inuyasha slept. As first light peeped through the crack in the tent opening Inuyasha sat up and wiped the last sands of sleep from his eyes. When his eyes adjusted to the dimness' of the light he glanced around the large tent.

Sango laid curled up among pillows both hers and Kagome's. Sesshomaru was laying flat on his back dosing. Inuyasha knew this because his breath wasn't as slow and deep as that of Sango's.

Inuyasha was about to lay back down and go back to sleep when he realized something was missing. He realized that _Kagome_ was missing. He yawned lazily and stood up walking out into the morning gray world.

He walked over to a nearby tree and leap carelessly on to one of the branches. He perched himself easily side ways with his leg cocked up so he could rest his arm on it. He sighed lazily and watched as the sun grew in power and the sky turn grey… then navy blue… to purple…to pink. He watched as the last stars disappeared from the sky and fluffy white clouds gathered here and there.

Kagome walked quietly out of the woods. She had woke up fairly early and changed into a pair of jeans with lots of holes around the knees and a dark long-sleeved shirt without much struggle. She had watched the night sky began to fade and the moon disappeared and sun showed its face.

She took a bottle of water out from the cooler and decided to take a walk in the woods. After about a fifteen minute walk Kagome had finished the water and began to head back. She wanted to get back to camp before the rest began to worry about her. She sighed and rolled her eyes _'I mean before Sango worries'_

She walked over to the boulder that she had sat on the night before and propped herself against it. It wouldn't be long before everyone would be awake and ready to eat. For some reason that reminded her of the leader, Little Big Bear. She hadn't seen him since he had passed out after the group had tormented him about his name. _'He probably did get eaten by a bear.'_

Kagome laughed light-heartedly and turned on her side. She skimmed over the horizon until something silver caught her eye. As she walked closer she saw it was Inuyasha who was staring at the horizon. She would had thought that he had no idea that she was there except for his dog ears that pecked up from sleep tousled hair were transfixed on her.

"Are you hungry Inuyasha?"

"Yes." Inuyasha responded with out looking away from the sky.

"Well let's go make something." Kagome walked off and began to start a fire. After a few tries the wood and crumbled paper turned to ash as the fire sprung to life. She placed the pan on the fire trying to be careful not to burn herself. She cracked four eggs and let them spill onto the pan taking some of the shell with them. _'Oh well, no one will notice.'_

She picked up a pair of chopsticks out of the case that sat along side the other supplies and flipped the eggs. She carefully slid the large golden white omelet onto and plate and began to slice it with a knife.

"Good Morning." Sango came out of the tent dressed in a pair of jeans and a light green turtleneck. She stretched lazily and headed towards Kagome a followed by Sesshomaru who wore a black turtleneck and a pair of baggy jeans.

"Owww." Kagome dropped the knife and stuck her cut finger in her mouth.

"Stupid." Inuyasha turned her around and pulled a cloth out of his pocket and gingerly ripped a long piece off with his teeth. He careful wrapped it around her finger and tied it in a knot at the ends.

"owwww."

"Baby." Inuyasha picked up a plate of eggs and sat down in the dirt sticking the whole plateful in his mouth. Kagome handed plated to Sesshomaru and Sango along with a pair of chopsticks and smiled before taking a plate herself.

"AAAAAAhhhhhhhh…" Inuyasha sprang up and spit the food into the fire. "What the hell is that? It's disgusting."

"What!" Kagome picked up the skillet she used to cook the eggs on and took a swing at Inuyasha's head connecting across the left check. "How dare you …you …you pig."

Sango clapped loudly. "Nice swing."

Sesshomaru sniffed the food and pulled back in disgust. "What did she do?"

Sango took their plates and threw the food towards some vultures that gratefully began to eat; only to stop and fall over dead. "Words of warning do not eat Kagome's cooking."

"Yeah." Sesshomaru turned back to the scene in front of him. No Kagome had the pan in both hands swing like mad at Inuyasha screaming, "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit boy, sit boy, sit, sit, sit, sit."

Inuyasha was now face down in the dirt flashing the rock on sign.

A/N

Well that's the end of chapter three. I hope you like it. I had a lot of fun writing it. It is now four in the morning and I have pulled an all Nighter.

Please I am running out of Ideas so review and tell me your ideas. Or if you liked it or hate it review and tell me I appreciate all critic.

**Gin: Thanks I am glad you liked it and I hope it is a promising story because it's a lot of work but you guys make it worth it!**

**Inutitant12: Thanks again I am glad you like it. I had fun writing it. I hope your mom changes her mind because you seem pretty cool!**

**Silversqueakyinuears: Well you know I am a bad speller but I am doing better. Love takes time and pain you shouldn't worry about that! And as you requested I did make the chapter longer. Hopefully the next one is longer than this. Luff ya and tell me when chapter four is up for your story. Kay!**

**Splitty: You are speaking my language, I am glad you liked the story so far and I hope you feel the same way about this chapter.**

**Well that's all the reviewers for this chapter. Please review it takes as of three seconds.**

**Luff ya'll guys**

**Silversilkysesshotail**

**Disclaimer: I do not own… bah blah blah Inuyasha Blah blah blah.**


	4. Chapter 4: The winter fourth of July

Chapter four: The winter's version of fourth of July.

Inuyasha sulked in a tree and he constantly rubbed several large painful bumps that he had accumulated from Kagome's forceful and cruel beating after he insulted her poison that she had the courage to call food.

Though he was sure she could kill a whole army with her horrid cooking, she could show up Sammy Sousa with that arm of hers. And she had proved it as she mercilessly bashed him with the frying skillet.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome stood at the base of the tree trying to force bottles of water, snacks, blankets, and towels in her small tan messager bag.

"What do you what, Girl?" Inuyasha dropped his arm from his head and let it hang lazily at his side.

"Do you want to come on a hike with us?" Kagome said in a mock polite voice. She had caught on to his game and she wasn't about to let him get away with his rude, cocky sarcasm. _'If you can't beat them, join them, them beat them at their own game.'_

"I guess." Inuyasha retorted without turning his head and looking in her direction.

"Well hurry the hell up and let's go, Princess." Kagome cracked as she lifted the bag onto her shoulder and stalked off towards Sango who was busy putting out the breakfast fire and helping Sesshomaru clean up the area.

"Holy shit! What did you call me, Bitch." Inuyasha growled and jump forward obviously forgetting the fact that he was in a tree and fell two stories landing in a face plant.

Sango giggled as she crouched down in front of Inuyasha. "Does the dirt taste good?"

"Better than Kagome's cooking." Inuyasha retorted pulling himself away from the ground. The comment was dripping with sarcasm but in a way it also was thick with truth.

Sango smiled and walked off to join the others who were standing before the sleeping tent. Inuyasha pulled himself to his feet and walked over to them. "Come on lets go."

They began to gather their things for the hike when a cold yet familiar voice cut in.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Little Big Bear stood in front of them looking rugged as ever. Though he stood firmly in their path the shadows around his eyes and the ice sickles hang from his beard and what little hair that remained on his head told them that he wasn't at the peck of his strength. Also not to mention he was dressed in leaves instead of clothing.

"I thought he got eaten by a bear." Kagome whispered to the sickened Sango, who had turned her head away from the frightening skin filled scene before her.

"I think he's mental." Sango replied some what out of breath from the breakfast bar that she had to force back down moments ago.

"You will not go anywhere. You are to go into the tent and stay there and write…" The red faced leader did not get a chance to finish this outraged thought before Sesshomaru's fist connected with his face just below the chin.

With a moment's stagger the psychotic man dropped to the dirt with a throaty gurgle before he went out cold. Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles and smiled coolly. "Shall we go?"

Sango high-fived Sesshomaru enthusiastically. "That's going to hurt in the morning."

Inuyasha scuffed and stalked off towards the woods. Leaving two surprised girls and aloof dog demon.

Kagome and Sango cocked and eyebrow in question. "What is that all about?" they stated in unison.

"He angry because he didn't hit him first." Sesshomaru picked up the heavily packed bag, stepped over the fallen, and headed out after Inuyasha shortly followed by the two giggling girls.

After a few yards were placed between them and the camp the tension seemed to fall from everyone shoulders. Kagome and Sango, who were bursting with energy from the long car ride from the day before, ran ahead until they ran out of breath.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were having a competitive debate, that could possible turn into World War III, about which flavor of ramen is the best. Chicken or Beef. To anyone that was watch this would cause them to begin to believe that "Never ending Story" had an end and/or accumulate an eye twitching problem.

They stopped their walking after what seemed like long painful hours and settled down to eat lunch (not Kagome's food) and play a good game of poker.

"Three aces and a king." Kagome smiled triumphantly stretching out her up turned palm. "Pay up Inuyasha."

"Oh hell no, you cheated you conniving little…" Inuyasha sputtered angrily as he crossed his arms over her chest refusing to give Kagome the money he had gambled.

"Here you go Kagome." Sesshomaru opened a dark red wallet and placed the twenty bucks in her hand.

"Hey how did you get that?" Inuyasha jumped to his feet and snatched the wallet out of his brother's grasp and shifted through it making sure nothing was taken then tried to take the twenty back but Kagome quickly stuffed it in her back pocket. _'Ok so much for getting that back.'_

"I picked pocketed you when you were rambling on about how beef is better than chicken because it came from a bigger animal." Sesshomaru stated smugly with a shrug his shoulders coolly.

Sango high-fived Sesshomaru yet again, pulled out a leather bond book from her bag, and put a tally under Sesshomaru's name. After the eye shadow comment the night before Sango made a game out of keeping score on the number of un-retorted insulted made by each member of the group.

Right now the score was:

Inuyasha: 0

Sesshomaru: 2

Kagome: 2

Sango: 1

Sango snapped the book shut and shuffled the cards for the next go round. She dealt the cards, glanced at her cards, then watched at the shifting eyes that were desperate to get a glance of the other persons hand. Mostly it was Inuyasha who was doing this.

"Give me one, Sango-Chan." Kagome said cheerfully as she tossed a card into the discard pile and retrieving the one the Sango held in her hand.

"I'll take two, Sango." Sesshomaru placed the discarded in the pile and took his two.

"Five." Inuyasha commanded throwing his hand down.

Sango handed Inuyasha his cards and took her card and placed them in the rest of her hand with a frown on her face.

"I have a pair of twos." Sesshomaru sat down his cards and folded his arm over his chest calmly.

"I got a pair of Jacks." Kagome smiled and threw her cards down and stuck another handful of chips in her mouth.

"Ha! Full House." Inuyasha smiled wickedly and started to reach for the pile of money greedily.

"Um... Inuyasha." Sango looked and her cards and back at Inuyasha. An evil grin, that could have frightened the socks off of the devil himself, crept across her face. She turned her cards over gingerly. "I believe this is what they call a Royal Flush."

Inuyasha stared daggers at Sango as she slowly picked up every crisp, clean bill one by one.

They finished up their lunch and started to head back to the camp. Some with fat pockets other with nothing but cobwebs. By the time they reached to fire pit dusk was falling quickly on the land. Inuyasha started a fire while Sesshomaru pulled out blankets and pillows and set them around the fire.

Meanwhile Kagome and Sango were sorting through the supplies looking for something to do. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru…"

The demons turned their white bang falling over there face covering their golden orbs and a lecherous grin formed across their face.

"Ah, Inuyasha!" Kagome let out a scream filled with raw joy.

Inuyasha faced drained of color and he let out a scream of his own as he dropped towards the dirt that he seemed so fond of these days. "Damn it!"

Red and blue fire works exploded in front of their eyes. Sango and Sesshomaru clapped at the show.

"What you trying to do kill me?" Inuyasha marched over to where Kagome stood and shook her hard by the shoulders.

Kagome gasped for air between hysteric laughter. She wiped the tear from her eyes. "Ma…maybe."

The fires worked were sent up one by one until there were no more. Leaving them to discussing plans of action to get out of this hell whole and back to civilization.

Soon after, the coals began cooled and the cool air drifted from person to person. As sleep set in. But as the winter chill tried its best to nip at their backs they remained warm in each others arms.

A/N

So I'm sad to say this is the end of chapter four. tear oh well, I promise to make chapter five longer and more humorous to make up for it.

I thank you who all review, and I wish that all of you who liked the story will review.

Now on to The Reviewers that did review!

**Sacred-priestess: Thanks for the support, I will try to keep this story going but to tell you the truth it is the reviewers that keep me going. If it wasn't for you I would be able to get off my lazy butt.**

**Gin: I am glad I can make you laugh. And I will keep trying to. I thank you for your continuous support.**

**SxyStallion666: to answer your question, Inuyasha does not have his necklace. He was face down in the dirt as a reaction to Kagome bashing him on the head with the pan. I'm sorry if I confused you. It was some nonsensical humor.**

**Fullmetalinu-grl848: I hope I updated fast enough for you.**

**Kelsey: I am glad you like it. I hope I didn't take to long to update.**

**Lady Illu: Thanks, I am glad you like the story and I am glad I can make you laugh. I have an editor I just haven't emailed her my last chapters hopefully this one is better. Thanks for the help anyway **

**Kagomesdance: I am glad I could convince you. I am happy you liked it and again I hope I didn't make you wait to long. By the way I love your name its cool. **

**SilverSqueakyInuears: Hey I'm glad I could make you laugh…hard. I am glad that you think my writing has improves and with you as my editor I can keep spelling on the down low. Thanks my Mojo-girl. Luff ya**

**Well that's the end and I think I should deserve a cookie and so do you guys. Keep reviewing and kept me going strong. Ya'll are what makes it worth it. I luff ya guys. **

**SilverSilkySesshotail**


	5. Author's Note

Dear Readers or to whom it may concern,

I am not the most deticated writer in the world. I have never finished any of my stories; and trust me there are quite a few. But when I wrote the first three chapters of Brat Camp and recieve review both inspiring and insulting I felt that I could continue with it and maybe finish something for the first time in my writing career. I was gratful. Its the truth; for those that were around me when I was up lifted by those reviews saw my twirling and jumping around epedimic. The Hospital was happy to have my business!

But as I posted up Chapter four the reviews were no where to be found. This was very depressing to me. I found myself wondering if I had failed my readers. Did the chapter suck badly. I have no idea.

So I ask you this: If you liked my story tell me. If you hated it with every fiber of your being tell me. If you see something wrong tell me. So I can continue, explaining things to you, and to become better with my faults. But I do not know what you think unless you tell me. So please do me that favor. I would be over joyed.

Your friend,

Silversilkysesshotail


	6. Chapter 5: A stroll to remember

Chapter Five:

Inuyasha once again woke to the first lights that streaked across the star filled sky. The silence was calming, and for once since his mother died he felt at peace with the world as well with his inner demons that threatened to tear him apart daily.

As he took in his surroundings a sent filled his keen nose. The sent itself was out of place in this cold wooded dessert. It smelled of warm tropical flowers and peppermint. It sent a feeling rushing up his spine; this feeling was different than anything that had overcome him before. It felt like…home…yes that was it.

He sat up and slowly turned away from the autumn color scenery and looked down at the sea of black mane that draped over the fleece blankets that appeared sometime during the night to block out the chill that the dying fire lent passage through its ebbing warmth.

Kagome laid curled up on her side in a dream fueled slumber. She was a beautiful sight even with her sleep tussled hair and the small stream of drool that seemed to accumulate during the dark hours. It was her sent that filled his nostrils. It was she who unknowingly filled the void in his soul that seemed to have built up since before he could remember.

Could it be possible that after all the torment that he went through in his never-ending lifetime he was beginning to…love someone for the first time? No, not loving just anyone but this girl… Kagome.

"What the hell am I thinking?" Inuyasha brushed the remains of the blankets off of him and stood up. With a last glance down at the sleeping Kagome he grabbed some clean clothes and headed out into the woods.

It didn't take him long for him to get to the hot springs that he had run across when he took one of his occasional midnight strolls.

He stripped off his wrinkled clothes and stepped into the steaming water. He let the heated water run over him; relaxing his tense muscles. He lazily leaned his head back with a grown and began to drift in thought.

Time passed before Inuyasha woke once more. This time when he glanced up at the sky it was a bright pinkish color.

'_Shit…how long have I been asleep? How much time has passed? I should get back to the others.'_ Inuyasha rung out the excess water from his long silver locks and pulled on the clean clothes which consisted of a pair of dark denim jeans and a black v-neck long sleeved shirt that gave him a mysterious yet casual look which he found that he like a lot.

He pulled on his mountain boots and headed back to the camp. He wanted to get there before anyone woke up. As he thought everyone was still in a deep sleep when he returned to the fire pit.

With two second doubt relapse Inuyasha kneeled down beside the unmoved Kagome and gently shook her by the shoulder. "Kagome."

"Mmmmm..." Kagome rolled over onto her back and quickly placed her hand over her eyes to block out the sudden brightness of the rising sun. "Inu...Inuyasha."

Inuyasha leaned over her and a ghost of a smirk pulled on the corner of his thin-lined mouth. The way she said his name made a sudden fire leap to life inside him. It was so innocent, so soulful. He was beginning to love the silky sound of her voice.

He watched as she blinked rapidly washing the last remaining cobwebs of sleep from her eyes. He lovely chocolate brown eyes lost their dullness and became more lively and emotion filled.

"Inuyasha what is it... is something the matter?" Kagome sat up more awake than moments before.

Inuyasha stubbled momentarily over her words. Kagome had this odd effect on him; even though he desperately tried to fight it. "I...ah... thought... oh hell." Inuyasha felt his frustration rise to dangerous levels. "Shit...never mind."

"What is it Inuyasha? You thought what... come on you can tell me." Inuyasha could hear sincerity in her feminine voice.

"I...uh... was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me." In his insecurity Inuyasha found himself talking a hundred times faster then any human. The statement was barely audible to his ears let alone to the ears of a human girl.

Surprisingly Kagome stood up with a moments stagger and flatted down her wrinkled shirt and smiled. "Sure, a walk would be... nice."

Inuyasha smiled for the first time since Kagome met him. His smile was cocky yet warm which made him look cute rather than unbearably annoying.

Kagome brushed the knots out of her hair with her fingers and smiled pleasantly. "You know you should do that more often."

Inuyasha was taken aback by this statement. His stood to his full height and looked down upon the young Kagome. "Wha... what do you mean?"

"Oh... ummm... nothing." Kagome smiled meekly and walked off away from the stunned Inuyasha and the others. For a moment Inuyasha thought she had become angry with him and wanted to be alone.

Then she turned and with an soft smile she outstretched her hand towards him in an inviting manner. "Are you coming Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at her in wonder. Even though he was so sure he had figured her out she still managed to surprise him. He walked forward and took her small frail hand in his own firm one.

The walked side by side in a silence; such a wondrous silence it was. It was filled with understanding rather than frustration and it was soothing rather than nerve raking. He found it relaxing. For once he wanted to smile fully and say he was happy... but it wasn't allowed.

"Tell me something about yourself, Inuyasha."

"Why?"

"Because I am curious. I hardly know a thing about you. You are so distant."

"Good, let it stay that way." They had long since parted hands and the sulking Inuyasha looked out over the dying land.

"Inuyasha, please I want to know..." Kagome pleaded hoping to break the ice between them.

"Know what ME?" Inuyasha snapped and turned to give Kagome a fierce gaze. This gaze didn't last more than five seconds after connecting with the warm concerned glowing brown orbs.

"Yes." Kagome held her clenched fist to her chest and looked up at Inuyasha. She knew she was pushing the boundaries that might bridge over into Inuyasha's hatred of her, but she truly wanted to know. She wanted to know him to become friends with him... maybe more. She was sometimes annoyed with his aggressive nature but she liked him the way he was; she wouldn't change him for the world.

"Fine... I was born to a noble women of a high stature and a demon lord of a far land. But don't ask me if I am like him because I don't know. He died defending my mother from a rogue lord that tried to murder my mother for her supposed treachery to her kin and me for being of the nature I am. I lived with my mother in a manor in which let her reside." Inuyasha huffed and sat down on a large boulder with his back turned to Kagome.

"No one would talked to the hayou. A misfit that neither belonged to any human or demon family. I remember many nights that I ran into my mother's arms and cried until I fell asleep. I cursed the gods for making me so different, the out cast. "

"I began to do bad things, Kagome. Very bad things." He looked utterly destroyed by his past. Kagome found heated tears creating a stream down her cheeks. She hurt for him and even more she would give anything to make the hurt stop, to make him truly feel happiness for one moment.

Kagome slid her back against the cracking bark of one of the many dying trees. She felt her knees give away under her weight and needed the support.

"Kagome, I began to vandalize the manor. Scaring the local kids and tourists. They kicked us out, they said that their home was no place for the likes of traitors. Mother started working to jobs and I began to steal just to feed her. I went days maybe weeks wondering the streets. My mother died... I finally realized that without my notice my mother was slowly dying since I was born. I was killing her... I WAS WHAT KILLED HER." Inuyasha placed his head and his hands. Kagome realized that he was silently sobbing.

She couldn't believe it, he blamed himself for everything that happened in his life. It was almost unbearable for her. She was horrified to find out what it was like for him.

"I met Sesshomaru and my guardian soon after that. The judge forced me to go with them. I was tortured for so long by Sesshomaru's torment. He loathed me and my mother. He hated the fact that our father died saving my mother and me when Sesshomaru believed that he let his demon bitch of a mother die." Inuyasha looked up at the azure sky and for a moment Kagome thought he was going to clam up and shut her out once more, but the he turned and looked straight into her eyes. His wide eyes were brimmed with red from burning tears that scratched at him for years.

"I wanted to kill myself so many times. I thought I would so my times. But I realized something my father did not have in common with me. He wasn't afraid of death and he died for me; a lost cause. But I am terrified of death even more so then life."

Kagome have had enough she stood up and threw her arms around his neck and looked into his bright eyes. "You are not a lost cause or a misfit... You are not suppose to die so fight to live because that is why your father died so you can live on and be wonderful." With out fully thinking out was she was about to attempt she leaned up on her toes and kissed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's eyes shot open and started down at the amazing girl that was...kissing...him right now. She was really kissing him. Slowly the surprise flooded out of him and was replaced by the warm feeling he was building up for her. He wrapped his arms around her and without a moments haste he kissed her back.

Kagome pulled back gingerly surprised at what she had done even more so at the reaction she had gotten from the cocky, loner, Inuyasha. When she looked up Inuyasha was staring down at her with a elighted expression across his features.

"Uh...Hi."

Kagome shamed herself mentally at her oh so brilliant statement. 'What was I thinking...Hi...what kind of idiot says hi after kissing a dog demon? Me that's who. I'm such a ditz.'

A ghost of a smirk formed slowly across Inuyasha's features, his eyes glinted as if he could read her mind. He shook in head looking oddly amused and humor disbelieving then started to trudge away back in the direction of the camp site.

Kagome sighed heavily as her shoulders sagged. She, then, began to rethink the last few moments but came up short when Inuyasha turned on his heels and folded his arms over his chest. "Coming Klutz?"

Though his stance and voice was calm and steady as if nothing momentous happened his eyes told something very different.

"Coming, Inuyasha."

Though to a passerby it would look like nothing changed but deep down they both knew it was the beginning of a new chapter in their interesting relationship.

**A/N**

**I am sooo sooo sooo Sorry that I took as long as I did to get chapter Five Up. I hope this chapter is up to your standards.**

**Read and Review to let me know if I am worth enough to continue.**

**Inutitant12: Thank you for so much support... I will be sure to read your story and review.**

**MidnightkitsuneInuAshiurii: I am so terribly sorry that I took so long to update. I am just a lazy bum and I hope you like chapter five.**

**Kagome13Higurashi: I am sorry I took so long for chapter five but I hope the chapter is good enough for you to read.**

**Dilfer: thank you for your review it encouraged me and I hope you like the latest chapter.**

**Sakura Youkai: Oh no... falls over I can't resist the puppy dog eyes. AHH. takes cookie and hides in corner while nibbles Yes Sir I will write more just because you ordered me. salutes**

**Youkai Sesshinarulover: I hope you like chapter five. Oh and be careful if you would have said more again I would have thought you a crazed fan girl. I know this chapter isn't very long but I will work on it.**

**Marianne: You rule. Thanks for the Review.**

**Sxystallion666: I have read your fanfiction. Its really good. I have given this chapter a little more fluff but I do not believe lemons are for me. Thank you for the review and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Sacred Priestess: Of course I mentioned you. I had to reply to your review. What kind of person would I be if I didn't. I am sorry I took so long so please don't turn into your demon form and send your ninjas to get me. puppy dog eyes I hope you like the chapter.**

**Bad Girl 2.0: Bad girl, bad girl what cha going to do... Oh sorry. Thanks for all the support and well now you have two friends...((me as one of them)) As for your questions... I can't tell there might be and unexpected twist you never know. MUHAHAHA. cough cough**

**EvilAtHeart: MUHAHA! I luff your name. I will write more... And thank you for your review it was very supportive. **


End file.
